Eavesdropping is Wrong
by angellovedark
Summary: AU.Matt/Mello with past Matt/Near and a little L/Light. What happens when Mello finds Matt diary from Wammys?


A/N: This is my first fanfic I decided to write it after I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here goes my crazy thoughts.

Summary: Mello, Matt, and L never died. Matt and Mello live in a small apartment above L and Light. What happened when Mello finds Matt diary he kept at Wammys?

* * *

Ring

Ring

Ring

A very annoyed L answers the phone at 2:00 in the morning. "Hello"

"I leavening Matt, I'm coming to stay with you and Light!" and very over dramatic Mello screams in to the phone.

"Mello claim down and tell me what happened."

"I don't have time to tell you 'what happened' Matt going to be back any minute..."

And as if on cue Matt comes through the door to see Mello packing clothes and chocolate.

"Hey Mello what up?"

Mello through down the phone completely forgetting to hang it up.

"What's up is that you cheated on me with Near you asshole!!" screaming at Matt while pulling out a tattered book.

Completely shock and thank the god he didn't believe in for his goggles that covered his now wide eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxback at L'sxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mello! Mello!"

Light slowly wakes up and looks at L on the phone and then at the clock say 2:04. "L what are you doing it's 2 o'clock in the morning?"

"Mello and Matt are having an argument and Mello have seemed to forgotten I was on the phone."

"Well are they still fighting?"

"It seems so."

Light sprang out of bed with a Kira like look in his eye "Put it on speaker"

"Light-Kun should not take joy in Matt and Mello problems." L stated Matter-of-factly.

"I'm not taken joy in it I'm just curious. Come on I'm already awake."

"Okay but just this once" L places the phone on speaker as Light cuddle up to L's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxback to Mello and Mattxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello shouts "What you thought I'd never find out?"

Matt stands there still kind of dumb founded but finally speak "Where did you get that?"  
Mello's eyes narrows "**Don't avoid the question**."

"I'm not avoiding the question. First of all it's not cheating if we weren't together, second of all you left me, and third of all it was only once!!" Matt said now a little anger at accusation.

"I don't care!! You knew I hated that sheep and ..."

Mello rant was cut off by knock at still open door.

Mello and Matt turn to see Near in the doorway holding a transformer action figure.

"Sorry for interrupting but could you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep"

xxxxxxxxxxxxL & Lightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Light I think we should stop listening it's not our place to listen to Matt and Mello personal affairs."

"NO! It's just stating to get good but you could get me some popcorn if you're really not interested."  
"I'm not Light-kun's personal slave and I did not say it was not interesting I just said it's not our place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMatt, Mello, & Nearxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If looks could kill Near would be dead twice the way Mello was staring at him.

"This is all your fault you little sheep" Mello couldn't control himself any longer and ran towards Near only to be tackled to the ground by Matt. Mellow snarled "Protecting your former lover?"

"No stopping you from going to jail for murder." Matt straddled him pining him to the floor.

Near finally speaks up "what exactly is going on?"

Matt pants still trying to keep Mello in place "Remember back at Wammy's after Mello left to do god knows what and I was crying and you 'comforted me".

Near stood there twirling his white hair as if he had to think about it before saying "You mean the night you scream 'I know why you're number one' at the top of your lungs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxL&Lightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light slightly confuse looks at L "What kind of orphanage were you running?"

L looks up with owl like eyes "I'm starting to wonder that my self."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxM, M, Nxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt frowned as looks over his shoulder to see a smirking Near while trying to hold down an even more enraged Mello. "You're not HELPING!!"

"Very well then, Mello it was only once and he only let me because he was scared and alone and during the Kira case I made many offers for Matt to join me but he refused."

Mello relaxed a bit and then Near turn around ready to walk away "But Matt if you ever get tired of dealing with Mello's outburst my offer is always open" and then he left.

Mello now a little more claim "I'm sorry, I drove you to him"

"No I should have told you instead I listen to L."

"L?"

"Yeah, he said 'what you don't know can't hurt you"

"What does he know about relationships? He probably still hasn't told Light about Beyond!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxL&Lightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L walks back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn "What did I miss?"

A very piss off Light looks at L "WHO THE FUCK IS BEYOND?"

L whispers under his breath "Damn. Mello."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxM&Mxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after that statement both Mello and Matt herd muffled yelling and then Mello's eyes widen remembering who was on the phone.

"Shit! I forgot I called L"

Matt quirked an eyebrow "It's not like Light could hear us."

Matt climbed off of Mello to get his cell phone only to hear monotone explanations and over the top yelling.

Matt looks at Mello confuse "I stand corrected"

Mello crawls over to Matt "Put it on speaker."

* * *

A/N: So that was my one shot please review and tell me if it's good, bad or OOC or anything.


End file.
